sango's true feelings
by Mugan-Jin-luver
Summary: when sango has a bad dream, she decides to run away from the group. she leaves themn with a note proclaiming her love for miroku. will they ever get the chance to acctually be together? or will naraku make it come to a tragic end?
1. Sango's dream

I don't own any of the original characters in this story nor do I own inuyasha, you know that! Why should I say it here I have no clue… but I am… so TOUGH!

SANGO'S TRUE FEELINGS.

"I'm finally gunna beat you once and for all Naraku!" Sango cried as she neared the evil half demon! " I will beat you in the name of my family , my village, and all of the suffering that you put all of my friends through!" she yelled. "I'd like to see you try Taijia Sango!" Naraku exclaimed. Miroku… I'm sorry… if I die…. She gathered all her thoughts together as she rushed towards Naraku. Just then " SAN…SANGO!" it was miroku, he had come for her…he did care. Naraku then took advantage of them not paying attention. He thrust his vine like thingy's towards miroku and…

"MIROKU!" sango had awakened from her terrible nightmare. She looked around the camp and saw all of her friends, including miroku asleep around the camfire. I'm so sorry… I can't stay here anymore! My feelings are getting too deep! I might get week. I'll be putting everyone in danger… I have to leave! Sango got up, gathered her things, got a pen and piece of paper from kagome's backpack, wrote a note, and with sorrow in her heart, left.

The next morning, everyone had awoken. "Gooooooood morning everyone!" kagome said cheerily. Inuyasha let out a tired yawn and stretched. Miroku, however, looked distressed. "where's sango?" he asked. "yeah, good question!" kagome replied. "hey… a note!" Miroku picked it up and read aloud: "I'm so sorry everyone, but I cant stay with you all anymore. I fear that …something is weaking my skills to fight and I would endanger your lives if I stayed with you…. Please take care of kirara for me and…" Miroku stoped. "we…we have to find sango!" he left, running off in any direction, to find her.

Kagome picked up the letter and read : "if he's not reading this… tell miroku… that… I love him. Sincerely, sango." "I KNEW IT! She's in love with her! We have to help miroku find her!" they sped off in the direction miroku went.

I have to find sango…I have to tell her… I have to be with her at any cost. Miroku thought as he ran into the dark forest in which the woman he loved still walked.

A/n :plz review and don't burn plz. This is the first fan-fic I've ever wrote and the last thing I need are flames.


	2. fighting naraku

I DON'T OWN INUYASHAAAAA!

Chapter 2

Fighting Naraku

Sango was running. She was running and running just trying to get away,to forget about him…forever. She then sensed something she despised. Naraku. "Well, if it isn't the infamous taijia sango" he hissed. "Naraku…" this was her chance.

"I'm finally gunna beat you once and for all Naraku!" Sango cried as she neared the evil half demon! " I will beat you in the name of my family, my village, and all of the suffering that you put all of my friends through!" she yelled. "I'd like to see you try Taijia Sango!" Naraku exclaimed. Miroku… I'm sorry… if I die…. She gathered all her thoughts together as she rushed towards Naraku. Just then " SAN…SANGO!" it was miroku, he had come for her…he did care. Naraku then took advantage of them not paying attention. He thrust his vine like thingy's towards miroku and she jumped in front of miroku.

The vine went straight through her, and pierced miroku's gut as well. "NO! IT CANT END LIKE THIS!" miroku was on the ground. As Naraku took the vine out of their stomachs, Naraku left, chuckling. Sango crawled over and laid her head down on his chest. "miroku i…" Miroku interrupted her. "I love you too sango…" she began to cry. She softly kissed his lips and passed out.


	3. in the hospital

I don't know if I have to say this every chapter… but I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 3

In the future.

Sango heard beeping noises. The first thought that came to her mind was 'am I dead?' she soon realized that she wasn't. She opened her eyes to find that she was in one of those modern day hoospytals kagome told her about. Her second thought was: 'OH NO! Is miroku ok?' kagome then walked into the room. "SANGO! You're alive! Oh thank god. InuYasha and I found you and miroku and our first thought was that you were attacked by demons, then we saw your wounds and we knew that Naraku had attacked you. OOOHHHHH but it was so sweet! You and miroku were laying arm in arm! You two are soooo cute together!"

"you mean he's ok?" sango asked anxiously. "Yes, he's fine, he's right next door. Want to visit him?" "YES!" sango blurted. Kagome went and asked a nurse if it would be ok if sango could walk, the nurse said yes, but she had to be careful.

Sango walked into miroku's room with the help of kagome. InuYasha was talking to miroku, with a baseball cap to cover his doggy ears. InuYasha got the hint and he and kagome left the room to let miroku and sango be alone. Sango walked over to miroku's bed and sat down on the side of it. " I'm…I'm so glad your ok miroku." She said…holding back her tears of joy. "sango…you left because you thought you would endanger our lives?" he said. Sango looked sad at the sudden change of subject. "Yes… I didn't want any of you to be hurt because of…" miroku interrupted her "you know I would always protect you if you were weak! I would never… sango, I love you!"

Sango turned beet red at his words. " I-I-I love you too." She then let her tears of joy which she was storing out and hugged miroku. " I love you so much!" she said.

She kissed him. She then got up and started to walk twords her room again. "See you in the morning." She said. Miroku whispered softly to himself, "ah, finally. All those years of pain paid off." "I HEARD THAT!" she said in the hallway. Giggling to herself.

A/n ok, chapter 3 up… whoa 3 hours for 3 chapters…I bet I can get a lot more done! This rocks! Plz email and review :D:D:D:D


End file.
